Fall In Me
by Moonessence1
Summary: Bella is on spring break at her friends cabin. Her friends brother shows up unexpectedly. Is Bella good enough?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight.

Fall In Me

I got out of the shower, and was wrapped in a slightly cooler air, making my skin tingle. I rubbed down my body with my towel and secured it in place. Grabbing the hair dryer, I pointed at the mirror to defog it. Looking at my reflection I see my face is dry, so I grab some facial cream and smooth some on, making my skin look more hydrated. I notice my wet hair was making me look like a drowned cat, so I turned the hair dryer back on and flipped my hair over to dry it.

After five minutes of frying my hair, I come upright and turn the dryer off. Now I look like a Pomeranian, so I brush my hair down, and put a dollop of leave in conditioner throughout my dark, chestnut hair. While putting up my hair I got lost in my thoughts. I was staying at my best friend, Rosalie's house for spring break. Rosie's parents have a huge cabin by a lake, so we were going to lounge around the like we used to do in junior high. That's when I met Rose; we were in 7th grade, her brother Jasper was in 10th.

I sighed looking away from my less than adequate hair style. Jasper was my first real crush, not that puppy love stuff. He was a really great guy, even when we were younger; he never was an asshat that younger guys could be. Honestly I never stood a chance though, he is so beautiful, inside and out. I was and still am just…me, nothing special. At least, he's never seemed to be interested in me that way, friends sure. I turn red peeking at his door that connects the bathroom to his room. Mentally shaking my head I turned back to my task of brushing my teeth, knowing that Rose told me she didn't think he would be here for spring break. I guess him and his friends were planning to go camping. I haven't seen him since the start of the school year, he was teaching history at the college next town over. Which I talked myself out of going to, lest I look like a stalker. Plus I loved my college; Rose and I share a small apartment down the block, so it's very easy to walk to.

Spitting the foam out and rinsing with mouthwash, I notice my scar on my shoulder where I was mauled as a kid from a dog. My dad said it was my battle wound, trying to lighten the mood about it. _It just made it rugged where it should be smooth_, I thought as I ran my fingertips over it. I undo my towel to only cover my front and I looked into the mirror seeing my back, and where the scar extended to back of my arm as well. My eyes moved down to my butt, it wasn't so bad. My thighs could be thinner though, I pursed my lips.

Turning back around to the mirror, I dropped my towel and looked at my front. Grabbing my lotion I applied it to my legs first then went up to my stomach. I bit my lip, _it also wouldn't hurt to lose 20 pounds,_ I thought. I continued up to my boobs, which were only a full sized B. My nipples got hard after I put lotion on them, ending with my shoulders and arms.

A low small moan made me jump, taking me away from my task at hand, I see Jasper by his door. At first his eyes are dilated and his nose is flaring, staring at me like he wants to eat me up. After a moment of studying each other, he gets a panicked look and I hear from somewhere, "Hey you want to go on a beer run?" I recognized Jaspers newest friend Emmett, and the focus of Roses affections. Jasper looked at me and opened his mouth, but only to shut it again. Looking away he closed the door, and I snapped to my senses.

_Holy Shit!_ I picked up, and wrapped the towel securely around me. I started to breathe hard, my eyes were watering and my throat started to hurt. Yes, I've had sex, and yes I've been naked in front of men, well only two. Why I was in a panic is; to be so naked, to be so vulnerable in front of someone you pine after and really admire is unnerving, especially if it was sprung on you. I sat on the counter in front of the mirror and crossed my legs, with the towel wrapped around me. I had tears running down my cheeks, ashamed I didn't measure up. Even strong women get self-conscious.

I looked up as I hear Jaspers door opened, and he came through it, his green eyes suddenly were focused on me, "Bella," it sounded as if he pleaded. I knew my face was on fire and tear stained from embarrassment but I gathered my voice and asked, "Yea?" What else was I supposed to say, I was kind of in shock at the moment. He gave me a smirk and moved closer, my skin began to tingle and it wasn't from the air. I held fast to my towel around me.

He took his hand and put it behind my head pulling me in for a kiss, my breathing was rugged as he started out slow. We started to kiss harder though, like we couldn't get enough of each other, his mouth tasted of butterscotch. Finally coming up for a breath, he put his forehead to mine. My skin was burning as he led me into the guest bedroom, and we laid on the bed, me on my back him on his arm hovering over me while kissing down my neck. I fell back and moaned slightly as he moved the towel down my body, exposing me to him.

"Jasper." I prayed to him. I could feel him pressed against my hip bone; he was still in his cargo shorts and black tank top. He gave each of my boobs attention with his mouth as his fingers were rubbing me, making me wetter. "Fuck," he hissed into my ear. I could feel an orgasm build up as I held onto him. His fingers were relentless and he breathed hard watching me. I couldn't take it, I threw my head back and started to moan loudly but he covered my mouth with his, devouring my screams as I spasm around his fingers. I held onto him, afraid I would fly away, our breathing evening out.

I heard a knock on the door, "Hey Bella, me and Emmett are going to the liquor store you want anything?" I Panicked and felt guilty all at the same time, I sat up in a hurry, "One second Rose!" I told her, Jasper pulls me into a hug when I bit my lip and looked to him. "We'll talk later Bells," he gave me a small kiss. I blushed as he snuck back to his room. I threw on my robe and went to open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Fall In Me

That night, I faked being sick so I didn't have to leave the guestroom, ensuring Rose it would pass soon. I know it's a bit cowardly but I couldn't face Jasper right now. Thankfully he didn't come see me the whole night. It was morning as I stared up to the ceiling, lying on the bed. I could feel the warm breeze seep through the crack of the window. I could hear people moving around in the kitchen. Rose informed me last night that Jasper did indeed come to stay for spring break, and he brought Emmett with him, hence the beer run. Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Jaspers parents were at their house back in the city leaving us young ones, as Esme put it, to have fun.

Turning red, I thought of Jasper and last night. His golden hair falling above me, his eyes trained on me so full of lust, but something deeper. When he touched me electricity shot through my body, making me addicted to the feeling. I groaned, and sat up. I went and changed into an airy casual black skirt that fell to my knees, not wanting to show off my thighs. I pulled on a dark green shirt, reminding me of Jaspers eyes, to which I gave my head a shake, and fought a smile. Last I put on leopard print sneakers, and put my hair up in a loose pony tail.

I opened the door but saw the flash of color by my feet, a trio of bluebonnets laid in front of my door. Thankful I didn't step on them, I picked them up. I could only assume these were from Jasper. After putting them in a glass of water I had in my room I made my way to the kitchen, hearing everyone in there. Entering I smiled and said, "Hey," to everyone, having some newfound courage and a pep in my step. I heard a chorus of Hellos, and when I look at Jasper with his big smile, my heart fluttered.

"So Bells after breakfast I'm going to show Emmett the cove, afterwards you want to go for a swim?" Rose asked me, wiggling her eyes, making sure the boys didn't see.

I gave her a knowing look, "Sure Rose, make sure and take water with you, you'll need it." Knowing the cove was a good walk, but also knowing Rose and her attraction to Emmett, there would definitely be at least a make out session. What else are you going to do in a secluded part of the lake, and woods for that matter, hidden by trees?

"Thanks will do!" She smiled to me brightly, I noticed Jasper looked a bit grossed out and poor Emmett was in the dark, he was too busy eating the blueberry pancakes Rose made for us.

After breakfast I excused myself to go find my swimsuit and put together an essentials bag. Finishing up when I heard Rose and Emmett leave, I had a lurch of anxiety; we were alone in the house now. I knew he would still want to talk, and me being a wimp I didn't want to say anything. I felt too good around him, like I was unworthy of it. Instantly I felt anger over it, over how I sounded so weak, when I should be strong. Getting my bearings I went to open the door to talk with Jasper.

Eyes widening, Jasper was already outside the door and he quickly pulled me in for a soft kiss. I melted. After a moment we let up and his eyebrows scrunched, but he held a small smile, "Sorry Bella, I just needed to do that." He sounded as if he was just discovering the answer himself.

"Can I…" he looked to me and nodded his head. My brain finally catching up to me I replied "Crap, yea come in." I moved out of his way and cleared my head. I heard his small laugh as I close the door behind him. _Jesus, it's like I'm 16_, I thought. I saw he was looking at the bluebonnets, "Thanks for those by the way, their very Beautiful." I smiled.

He returned one as well, "Anytime beautiful Bella." His eyes shone. My face turned red again and I looked away with a small, "Thanks." He came up to me.

"Can I kiss you again?" He whispered while searching my eyes, I barely remembered saying yes as his lips touched mine. I felt his warmth as he hugged me to him. Our mouths moving slow, taking our time to revel in this moment. "Beautiful." He said against my lips, before pulling his head up. I just bit my lip, and didn't look at him. He pulled my arm.

"Come on," he coaxed me towards the bathroom. Shutting us in and locking both doors, he turned towards me. The bathroom was in shadow, but still lite as there was only a small window, which was only covered by a thin curtain covered. I thought he was about to say something but then he walked to me instead. His breathing was more labored I noticed as he ran his palm down my face. We began kissing again, growing in vigor. I was on fire, Jasper was burning me up. He put his forehead to mine and seemed to take a couple of deep breaths, me needing my own.

I was letting him do this, I was too far gone to lead, putty in his arms. We watched each other as he lifted his shirt over his head. I raked my eyes over his chest that I only have seen a handful of times. He was lean, but defined, not overly though. On his shoulder he had a horseshoe tattoo and starting from his right hipbone up to below his chest was a pure black swirl designs. _Fuck me._

I heard him give a small laugh, and then reached for his cargo shorts. I watched intently, noticing the light happy trail blazing toward where I was eager to see. He pulled his shorts off and was clad underneath which surprised me. I knew my face was on fire as I observed his well proportion erection, "Bella," I heard and looked back up to him. My heart thumped as I seen his crooked grin. He pulled me to him, setting me face front of the mirror, and him behind me. His arm was around my waist, and I felt him against the lower of my back, I pushed back into him.

He hummed in appreciation and turned the light on making it bright, I tried to turn around wondering what he was doing but he held fast. When he started kissing my neck and his other arm rubbing my thighs, I forgot what I was wondering about. I laid my head back on his shoulder, giving him more access. It wasn't like last time, so fast. He was taking his time stroking my skin, nipping at me. I raise my arms as he took off shirt and bra. I put my arms over my breasts as he helped me step out of my skirt, panties and shoes.

He was still behind me holding me; he looked into the mirror watching me as he sucked on my neck. I was focused on him as well, eyes clashing. He continued to watch me as he moved to my scar; he broke eye contact and started to lick it. My body shivered against him. My hips bucked against him again, but on their own accord. He looked at me through the mirror again, and moved my arms off my breasts. "Fuck," I heard him whisper against my neck while taking my boobs in both of his hands, he started to message them. My breathing came out harder and I held onto his thighs, I bit my lip moaning closing my eyes. He pulled on my ear lobe with his teeth, "Open your eyes Bella." He said.

He looked at me for a second to make sure I was going to keep watching our naked bodies in front of the mirror. He looked down and brought one of my legs and rested on the counter, making me lean forward slightly. He rubbed from my ankle up to my thighs, hips, then back down to center. Past my soft hair he opened my lips and rubbed me up and down from my opening back to my clit. I was enchanted watching it in the mirror it was so erotic, moving along with the rhythm of his fingers.

I looked up and seen the same look he had when he surprised me yesterday. He looked fierce, but you could see the love in his eyes I was sure of it. It made me moan and I pressed back trying to get closer, impossibly closer. This whole time he still had his one arm around me, never letting me fall. He grabbed his dick and slowly started to push it in me. It stretched me good feeling him slide into me, complete. He put his head on my back, shivering he hissed, "Yesss." Giving me a second to adjust, then he started to move. The friction added electric shocks to my very core.

"So beautiful…" he panted, my eyes closed again. He bucked into me hard which made my eyes flow open and it was my turn, "Fuck," I hissed. He pulled me by the chin and made me look into the mirror as he pounded behind me.

"Your red cheeks, your thoroughly kissed lips…" I looked. Fuck he felt good, I put my hand over the hand that was a round my waist, resting it there.

"Your full ass…" He gave it a smack and I yelped a bit making him chuckle. Following my skin he came under my leg and pulled it up letting it rest his arm instead of the counter, "Your creamy legs and thighs, which I will have wrapped around me before the day is through." I gave a long moan and my pussy pulsed.

"I love your moans Bella, my favorite part of your body though," He whispered and stopped to nip my ear, "Is the look on your face when I make you cum." He jerked into me. I felt it I was on the edge, He was behind me, watching me and panting he said, "That's it Bella cum for me, watch it, watch your face as you come." He was pounding hard and I couldn't hold back anymore. I started to spasm, cumming on him hard and loud. In turn he jerked into me a few more times and growled as he came. Hot, it was so hot and he filled me up, claiming me. I fell forward resting myself on the counter and was trying to catch my breath while Jasper let my leg down. He fell onto my back; I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

After a moment, he pulled out of me leaving me feel incomplete. Taking a washcloth he wiped me off, then throwing it in the laundry bin. I smiled as he lifted and carried me to his bed, unlocking the door careful as to not drop me. He hopped us into the bed and I held onto him and scrunched my eyes close. I laughed at the butterfly sensation though. He was smiling down on me while covering us up with his blanket, me halfway in his lap, both on our sides. I gave a yawn and snuggled into him, kissing my head he let out a sigh while I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fall in me**

I was coming out of my sleep, feeling the warmth from the body next to me, sheet over our bottom half. Opening my eyes, taking notice of the late afternoon sun light, I looked at Jaspers bronzed sleeping face. His lips were slightly opened letting out his butter scotched breath; his blonde locks were tousled about. I smiled and leaning down to his chest I rubbed into him. His arm instinctual wrapped around me to which moved me closer. Enjoying the moment I hope that this didn't end, I hoped we could have a relationship. I'm not too worried seeing the way he worshipped my body with love.

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a tickle to my side; I popped open my eyes and gave out giggles. Letting in a stretch, Jasper scooped me up even closer and put his nose in my hair as he laid his head on mine. "Good afternoon." His deep voice said as his nose nuzzled me. I pushed myself up a bit and looked into his eyes, with a smile I looked down at his full lips. I outlined them with my finger, feeling their softness. This mouth said beautiful things to me, making me warm. I leaned down into them with mine giving him soft kisses. Sighing I looked back up to his eyes that were shining, "Good afternoon."

He took my hand that was playing with his lips, into his rubbing his thumb over my knuckles and exploring my fingers. I followed in his lead in studies his hand in mine, feeling his skin against mine. Watching our hands, I brought his up to my mouth and started to suck on his index finger. His taste was erotic and salty. I twirled my tongue around it, relishing in his specific taste. Looking up to him to gage his reaction, his nose was flared and he was intently watching me.

I gasped softly around his finger as I felt his hard length against my hip. He removed his finger and came down to my neck and started to suck on my neck, biting at it marking me as his for everyone to see, only His. I jerked myself against his hip, feeling the raw need for him to be in me. I felt his chest going up and down fast as he marked me.

That when fates decided to laugh in my face. Unlocking our mouths and looking shocked when Rose opened the door and said, "Hey Jasper you want to…" Silence, uncomfortable silence. It felt like a life time. Then I saw Roses bright smile and she let out a breath of air, "About time Bella, but eww." She backed out of the room and shut the door fast. I just leant back and stared up to the ceiling feeling butterflies in my stomach but trying to catch up all at the same time. I heard a small laugh as Jasper gave me a kiss on top of my head. "Well," he gathered his voice, "Want to take a shower with me?"  
"Sure," I stretched myself out and sat up, blushing.

After a quick but adventurous shower, I went my own room and Rose was waiting her eyes held mirth. "Well?" She question. Going over to the closet and dropping my towel and getting dressed. Neither I nor Rose was weirded out by the occasional nakedness in each other's presence. I dress in some cotton boy shorts, a simple bra, a band shirt I snagged from Jaspers room, and some denim shorts.

"Well what?" I counter asked her, I surely didn't know what this would lead to. Yea we've had sex now, but I don't want anything to break my high that is Jasper.

She looked at the shirt I put on, "Really? Already wearing his clothes?" She laughed at me. I crinkled my toes and blushed a bit, and absently said "he smells good." She went on like I had said nothing though. "So am I going to be a bride's maid?" She said excitedly and I just burned with red and yelled, "Rose!" She fell onto my bed laughing and let out a soft sigh as I sat by her.

"I really do like him though," I said softly, "I'm sorry." I tried but was cut off by a rose sitting and shook her head, "Bells don't, honestly I knew this was going to happen. I've always known you have a crush on Jasper, and he always acts a bit different around you then other people. Like you're his sweet spot or something." She was explaining while I started to smile and think of him.

I was brought out of my little day dream as she slapped my leg and stood up, "So just know I'm glad Bella, there couldn't be a better girl I would like to be my brothers girlfriend." She said sincerely. I stood and gave her a hug, "Thanks Rose." Pulling back, "So how was the hike with Emmett?" I wiggled my eyebrows. She blushed the tiniest bit, _Ha! My turn to tease._

"It went fine, we hiked and kissed…talked and kissed." She beamed at me and looked down a bit brushing her blonde strand behind her ear, "He's really nice." I bumped into her as I said, "Awww Rose." She bumped back, "Whatever I'm going to make early dinner, wanna help?" She asked opening my door, "Sure."

After filling up on hot dogs and chips, all four of us walked down to the lake for an evening swim. Along the path I could see fireflies floating through the trees and hear the bellowing of the bullfrog, Jasper came up beside me and brushes his hand along mine. Giving a soft smile I took a hold of it. Rose and Em were in front of us softly chatting. Nothing was said between Jasper and I, we were soaking in the evening warmth and magic.

Walking onto the beach Emmett ran off excitedly, splashed into the water chasing a family of ducks like a water dog. Jasper and I laughed as Rose was telling him to leave the ducks alone before he got bit. I laid my towel out and took my black cover up off, leaving me in my sea green tankini. I turned to Jasper and I marveled at him. Behind him the sun was going down and his head blocked it out. The sun was making him look unearthly, his body was tan and his arms were strong.

I met his green eyes and I could see them fill with mirth. He gave me a smile and brushed my check. Promising to be back, he went swimming with Emmett to the middle of the lake. Rose and I swam closer to the shore, soaking up nature. The sun finally sets, and the moon rises and the stars shine on us. We eventually got out and went back to the cabin.

That night while Em was showing Rose how to play one of his games on his PlayStation, Jasper asked if I wanted to go sit on the porch. Sitting on the porch swing and watching the moon, I admit I was nervous. My heart was racing; I wasn't for sure of what to say. I felt his hand then, resting it on mine, his thumb rubbing me. The mood shifted and I become calmer. "Bella," he said turning towards me, "I really like you, this wasn't, isn't, can never be just a onetime thing." I could see the truth in his eyes. It filled my heart with something warm but indescribable. Smiling I responded, "Good, you feel like home," I told him truthfully.

Giving a laugh he then turned back to me, "Good." He said simply, a slight blush on his cheeks. After a few more moment of quiet swinging, he asked, "So what are we."

I looked at the moon, "Whatever we are, whatever this feeling means, I'm happy you make me feel this. I've always admired you from afar, not knowing if I could measure up." I confessed, wanting him to know exactly how I feel. After a few minutes of silence I had the courage to look at him, he was staring at me sternly, his beautiful face held in grimace.

"Bella, you don't get it do you? You are so bright and beautiful; when I see you my breathing catches. You started out as my little sister's friend, but watching you grow and become even brighter, there was no way I could never be with you. You're so caring and gentle, but a hell cat when it calls for it. I'm the one not worthy Bella." Jasper finished. I just stared at him, seeing him in a new light which I thought wouldn't be possible. My heart fluttered, and my eyes stung.

Taking a deep breath I scouted closer to him, my knee against his, shoulders pressed. I was watching his eyes the whole time, trying to see into him. My heart was racing at this point, I was hyper aware of him, electricity in the air. I slowly moved my mouth over his; finally closing my eyes I press our lips together. Taking in the feel on my mouth on his, I felt him shiver. The rest of the night was made up of kisses, stories, and the start of something wonderful.

The End :)


End file.
